


Bendiciones

by Drakonov



Series: Monstruitos [5]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Religion & Lore, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, Cutre, Escribo Jörmundgander como me da la gana, F/M, Family Drama, Fenrir is just a puppy, Heimdall what are you doing, Hela is So Done, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I blame Facebook, I love Heimdall, Incest, Kind of humor del cutre, M/M, Magni knows shit, Marvel Norse Lore, Mpreg, Módi is an adolescent Thor, Pero cutre a más no poder, Surprise! It's twins!!, more incest than usual
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 22:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15851118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakonov/pseuds/Drakonov
Summary: Y la publicación decía así:Odín: ¡Cinco nietos, Thor! ¡Te prohíbo, de aquí en adelante, que vuelvas a tocar a Loki!Thor: ¡Se lo juro por la valía de Asgard, Padre!Y así fue como Thor volvió al exilio. Otra vez.





	Bendiciones

**Author's Note:**

> Esto viene basado en un par de publicaciones en un grupo de Facebook, no os lo toméis demasiado en serio XD.
> 
> Uso de la mitología nórdica aprendida de la Wikipedia como me ha dao' la gana. ¡Un saludo, chavalada!

Loki se dejó caer, nuevamente, sobre el diván de la sala. Su hija, la mayor, bajó el libro que leía, tumbada en el otro diván, y arqueando una ceja, soltó una risa burlesca. — ¿Qué ha hecho padre esta vez?

Loki observó el reflejo de su risa burlona en ella y rió a compás de su hija por lo ocurrido. —Nada, hija mía, digamos que los dioses han vuelto a bendecirnos.

— ¡¿VAMOS A TENÉ’ OTO HEMANO?!

Y de repente, de una de las puertas que daban al salón-biblioteca, Fenrir estaba corriendo ansioso de un lado al otro, como un cachorrito infatigable llenando de preguntas, de un momento a otro, a Loki. Sus manos, pequeñas, tocaron suavemente el vientre de Loki, imperceptible aún, mientras Hela exhalaba fastidiada y se dejaba caer en el diván.

— ¿Otro más? ¿No somos ya suficientes? —Preguntó, más bien pensó en alto.

— ¡Estuviste muy ansiosa cuando descubriste que tendrías hermanos! —Aquejó Loki, falsamente violentado.

— ¡La primera vez, no estas otras cuatro! —Replicó—. Y él nunca está por aquí.

Loki hizo oídos sordos a sus palabras —las había escuchado siempre que había ocurrido—, cogiendo al, hasta ahora, el que era más pequeño entre brazos. No era la primera vez que sucedía, verdaderamente, no estaba preocupado. A las muy malas podría conseguir el favor de Heimdall o Forseti.

— ¡Madre, Madre! —La voz de Magni reverberó por el pasillo antes de personarse en la sala—. Acabamos de saber que padre ha vuelto a ser exiliado, ¿vamos a tener otro hermano?

Hela se burló, riendo, desde su asiento, y Fenrir gritó un entusiasmado «SÍ».

—Dos, en realidad —Hela se hundió, carcajeándose, en su asiento, y Magni se acercó a Loki—. Vuestro padre aún no lo sabe.

—Módi está afuera reuniendo un regimiento de berserkers, cree que el valor de Padre ha sido traicionado —informó—. ¡Debo llegar antes que él y detenerle, tengo que informar a Padre!

— ¿Tu hermano está haciendo qué? —Loki sentía que algo estúpido, de seguro.

—Está juntando berserkers con los que regresar y vengar el honor de Padre. Está gritando afuera en el patio con las armas en alto o algo así.

—Igual de bruto que su padre... —murmuró Loki, quien ya podía sentir la cefalea adviniendo. — ¿Berserkers?

— ¡Y valquirias! Bueno —rascó su nuca—, de momento solo son él y estos amigos raros que a veces trae.

—Uhg —mostró disgusto Hela—, adolescentes...

—Cogeré mi montura y partiré a Midgard antes del anochecer —resolvió—, es-

— ¿Sabes que Odín te alcanzará antes a lomos de nuestro herMFFMMFMFF?!

Loki miró a Hela intensamente antes de deshacer el hechizo por el cuál le había prohibido la capacidad de hablar.

—Vamos, Madre, no es como si nadie conociera a tu bastarDFMFMFMFGG!

Loki siseó fuertemente, y Magni rió entretenido.

—Eso es cierto, Padre —aceptó Magni, ganándose otra mala mirada—. Además, sea como sea, acabará siendo de la famil-

— ¡CALLA AHORA MISMO O CORTO TU LENGUA EN MIL PEDAZOS! —Saltó Hela.

— ¡Hela! —Exhortó escandalizado Loki— ¿¡Qué es lo que quiere decir tu hermano con eso!?

—Nada, Padre —defendió Magni, observando a su hermana tras él haciéndole mímica para callar—. Quiero decir que le incestuosidad parece ser algo de familMMGMGFF!!

— ¡Hela, déjale en paz! —Hela soltó el hechizo, subiendo sus manos a Loki con expresión de «tú me lo enseñaste».

— ¿Qué zinifica ezo?

—Nada, Fen, cosas de mayores —suspiró Loki, preguntándose cómo su hija «mayor» había acabado con su verdadero primogénito.

Él no tenía la culpa de que Heimdall, hace tantos años, hubiera colocado su mirada donde no debiera. Además, nadie puede resistirse al encanto de Loki.

Sacudiendo su cabeza, retomó la conversación. —Te prohíbo terminantemente que vayas a Midgard. Deja pasar un par de días y ya-

— ¡Iré y avisaré a Padre! —Decidió.

— ¡¿PUEDO IH CONTIGO?! —Preguntó entusiasmado Fernir, corriendo hacia él.

—No, esto es-

— ¡MAMÁAAAA! ¡MAGNI NO ME DEJA IR CON ÉL A MIDGAAAAARD!

— ¡MADRE! —La voz de Módi, aún joven pero cada vez más grave, golpeó sus tímpanos como la de Thor hacía—. ¡Tyr y Váli han decidido unirse a mi lucha! ¡VENGAREMOS LA HONRA DE PADRE!

Loki quería dormir por cien años. Tocó su vientre, todavía plano, mientras sus hijos discutían entre ellos. «Vali es un nombre bonito», pensó.

 

•••

 

Llovía. Estaba cayendo la de dios, ahí fuera. La de un dios, en específico. No necesitó tocar más de dos veces la puerta, pues a la tercera quedó con la mano en alto.

—No me lo puedo creer —exhaló Jörmundgander—. Hala, entra, ¿qué ha sido esta vez? ¿Odín se ha enterado ya de que su caballo es además el yerno e hijo de su hijo?

Thor le miró, y adentrándose en la casa, se relajó un poco.

—Hm, no estoy muy seguro —habló, mientras Jörmundgander sacaba del congelador los pop-tarts que guardaba por si acaso—, pero creo que se viene otro más.

Pues nada, a teclear en Google nombres para el siguiente. «Narfi», apuntó en un post-it.

**Author's Note:**

> *guiño guiño*


End file.
